


Socks

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Finn's over it but he loves poe anyways, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Poe is a little shit, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: A cold winter night, Finn and Poe are relaxing in their home. Poe's a little cold and really should just go put on socks, but he finds it much more fun to stick his cold feet against Finn's nice warm legs. Finn is (understandably) against this.Written (extremely late) for the KrampusKink2020 event.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I know I keep writing Poe being a little shit and Finn being exasperated with him in a loving way but it's such a fun dynamic to write and i love it. also I usually don't write either of them calling each other "baby" but i just. vibed with it in this fic. uh enjoy.

“Stop! Touching! Me! With! Your! Cold! Feet! You’re the love of my life but stop it!” Finn rolled away from Poe, glaring at him from the edge of their bed. 

“I’m cold!” Poe whined. “Come back here, I miss you.”

“Love, your feet are freezing and you’re making me cold.” 

“Snuggle with me and then maybe neither of us will be cold?” Poe turned on the puppy eyes. Finn rolled his eyes. “That’s cheap.”

“Is it working?”

Finn sighed in exasperation, moving back closer to Poe and holding his arm up so Poe could snuggle up underneath. Poe rested his head on Finn’s chest and Finn wrapped his arm securely around Poe’s midsection. Poe sighed contentedly, and Finn tipped his head forward to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I heard we’re supposed to get some snow tomorrow. They’re saying 8-10 inches.” Finn said, idly running his hands through Poe’s curls. Poe shifted. “Great. Can’t wait to shovel the driveway again.” 

“We could also just not go anywhere. Then there’s no reason to shovel.” 

Poe turned slightly so Finn could see his face. He grinned coyly. “What are you suggesting?” 

“I’m suggesting that we already have milk and bread and food for tomorrow and tomorrow’s a Saturday.” Finn acted oblivious, but he couldn’t help the small smirk. 

“Mm. Just me and my beautiful husband, all snowed in. What could we possibly get up to?” Poe grinned again, this time genuine. 

“I’m sure we could find something to do.” Finn’s grin was an answer in itself. Poe kissed Finn’s chest, rolling somewhat onto his side, hip on Finn’s, and really snuggling up close. They were both quiet, lounging comfortably. Their room was a bit cool, but the blankets and their combined warmth was cozy. There were Edison bulbs strung up around the top of the room and the room was bathed in a nice warm light. Poe stretched his legs forward onto Finn’s warm ones beneath the covers. Finn jumped when Poe’s cold feet hit his. His fingers in Poe’s hair tightened, at first by accident, but then when Poe chuckled, on purpose. 

Poe’s second laugh was a bit more breathy as he picked his head up to look Finn in the eye. Finn was glaring at him. With an impish look, Poe twisted his cold feet around Finn’s warm calves and Finn tightened the grip he had on his hair. Poe let out a soft moan. “If you’re doing that to make me stop doing this, it’s not gonna work.” 

Finn growled, rolling over so he was on his side, even with Poe, and then rolled Poe onto his back. He bracketed Poe with his arms and legs, glaring down at him. “You’re a little _shit_.” He nipped his way into Poe’s mouth, niping harder than necessary in some type of punishment, and tugging lightly on Poe’s hair. 

Poe laughed breathily again when they broke apart. “I love when I can get you like this.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Finn pulled on his hair again, loving the delicious way Poe wiggled underneath him. Poe ran his hands down Finn’s back, resting on his ass, groaning when Finn ground down. Finn fisted his hand in Poe’s hair, tilted his head back to gently suck his neck. Finn could _feel_ Poe’s groan. “You’re so good at this,” Poe gasped. “It’s almost worth pissing you off.” 

Finn let the skin he was worrying between his teeth go. “I’m not pissed off. I just know how to get you to stop.”

“Ugh, I don’t want you to stop _there_ though.” Poe squeezed Finn’s ass. 

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled harder on Poe’s hair. Poe let out an honest to god whine. “We’re gonna do something about these clothes.” Finn said in the firm tone he knew Poe loved. Poe had closed his eyes and when they blinked back open, they were hazy. “Sounds good. I’ve got you.”

“No, you don’t, because I’m not trusting you and your cold feet yet.” Finn swatted Poe’s hand away from the waistband of his pants. Finn shucked his own pants and tossed his shirt over his head. Poe stopped his squirming to watch with a dopey grin. “You’re so pretty.” 

Finn dropped down over him again and toyed with the hem of Poe’s sleep shirt. He pulled it up, and Poe shifted to help him take it off. Unceremoniously, Finn shucked Poe’s pants down to his ankles. Poe made grabby hands at him and Finn finally flopped down on him, kissing him again as Poe kicked off his pants. He threaded his hand through Poe’s curls again, applying incremental more pressure. Poe’s hips rolled up into Finn’s and they both groaned. “ _Fuck_ , baby.”

“Yeah? Feel good?” Finn picked a spot on Poe’s collarbone to suck gently, keeping his hand in Poe’s hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re great.” Poe’s eyes fluttered when Finn pulled on his hair again. “Oh, wait babe, can I make a suggestion?” 

Finn let go off his hair. “I’m all ears.” He shifted as Poe wiggled his way out from underneath, and let himself drop to the side and onto his back. Poe straddled his hips briefly before scooting down to palm Finn’s dick. “What about, I suck you off and you keep your nice warm hands in my hair?” 

“That sounds like a plan if I’ve heard one.” Finn threaded his fingers through the shorter hairs at the nape of Poe’s neck and tugged. Poe groaned, the noise muffled by Finn’s upper thigh as he nosed around, teasing lightly. Finn shifted his hold on Poe’s hair, holding instead the hair from the top. Poe grinned, looking up at Finn as he took Finn in his mouth. Finn’s grip almost immediately tightened, purely a reaction from the warm heat of Poe’s mouth. Poe in turn groaned, and Finn shuddered at the vibrations. 

“You feel so good.” Finn raked Poe’s curls forwards and back. Poe’s eyelashes fluttered and Finn smirked. 

“I can’t tell what’s better, your reactions to me pulling your hair or your reactions to me telling you what a good job you’re doing.” 

Poe did something with his tongue that made Finn jerk. “Shit,” he gasped, “keep doing that and I’m not gonna last much longer. That’s perfect, you’re perfect.” 

As much of a smirk as he could do, Poe did. He did it again and the reaction was the same, Finn dropped his head back against the pillows, unintentionally pulling Poe’s hair harder. Poe’s choked moan was damn near enough to send Finn over the edge. Poe took him deeper, with his hands traced patterns on Finn’s upper thighs. Finn gripped Poe’s hair, “Poe, I’m -” Finn came with a sigh, body going lax. 

“God, you’re great at that.” Finn grinned at him. Poe moved back up the bed. Finn pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now your turn.”

“If you try that, I’m gonna combust. Go up in flames.” Poe grinned lazily. “Too much.”

“Alright. How about this?” Finn gently wrapped a hand around Poe’s dick. Poe hummed, eyes fluttering shut. “Yeah, that’ll work.” 

“Good thing I’ve got two hands, hmm?” Finn tightened his grip and ran his other hand through Poe’s hair.

“God, yeah. Your hands are _sinful_.” Poe’s hips worked in time with Finn’s hand. “I love you.”

Finn pulled Poe’s hair and head back to press a kiss to his temple, speeding up the pace of his hand on Poe’s dick. “Love you too.” 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut. “You and your,” he choked out “praising and pullin’ my hair.” 

“I have to tell you that you’re pretty, and that you look perfect here in our bed. And that the noises you’re making are gorgeous.” Finn swept Poe’s hair back towards his neck. Poe moaned, moving his head back. Finn nosed his ear and whispered. “Pretty boy.” 

Poe shuddered and came with a gasp. Finn worked him through it until it was just shy of too much. Poe dropped his head on Finn’s shoulder, leaning to kiss him. “That was nice, babe.” 

“You’ve gotta move for a second, okay?” Finn shifted, getting up. 

“Where are you going?” Poe sat up, watching Finn walk into the bathroom. Finn came back out a few seconds later, rag in hand. He rolled his eyes. 

“Poe Dameron, you’re so clingy.” 

“I just want my husband to come back.” 

Finn flopped back down on the bed, gently wiping Poe off. As soon as he was done, he made to get up again, but Poe wrapped his arms around him. “Later. Snuggle with me, I’ll throw that in the wash later.” 

“It’s only a few seconds that I’ll be gone.” Poe let go a little, and Finn got up. True to his word, Finn came crashing back down next to him. Knowing exactly Poe wanted, Finn lifted up his arm and Poe snuggled up to his chest underneath it. Finn gently ran his hand through Poe’s curls, and Poe sighed happily. 

“You’re a nuisance, you know that?” Finn said quietly.

“I do. But you love me.”

“That I do, that I do.” Poe turned his head to kiss Finn, who gladly kissed back. 

Lulled by the comfortable, sated feelings and the peace and quiet, they fell asleep.

Well, almost. 

“Poe, what the _hell_ did I say about your cold feet?!”

**Author's Note:**

> *bad british accent* right what's all this then
> 
> This felt rushed and is really late but hey! it's written. hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
